


Season of Treats

by auroreanrave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hallowe'en rocks around, Stiles finds something sweet around the Hale residence. Post Season-3A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very sweet little ficlet that takes place sometime after Season 3A. First time properly writing 'Teen Wolf'. All candies mentioned are guesses at what American households use for trick-or-treat as they vary to my native UK. Happy Hallowe'en!

"Not a word, Stiles. Not. A. Word."

Admittedly, Stiles admitted, this was easier said than done, but bit down his snarky retort to properly take in the scene. Derek was standing at the door to his apartment, scowl fixed permanently in place and looking no more different than he had done for the dozens of occasions Stiles had called into the loft.

Except for one tiny, barely significant, hardly-worth-mentioning-honestly-Derek-really, detail.

Derek was wearing a pair of white, glittery angel wings.

_Seriously._

"Oh come on, dude, you look so -"

"Say the words 'cute', 'adorable' or 'darling', and they'll have to hire an archaeology team to find your corpse." Derek clutched the bright orange bowl in his hands even tighter, notching up another entry in Stiles' list of 'Shit that Derek Hale Has Broken Due To His Insanely Strong Grip and May Need Replacing'.

"I was gonna say cool, the coolest, coolest Trick or Treat host there's ever been, dude." Stiles grinned, beaming, and the frown knocked down a couple of watts until it was closer to the usual 'why is my life this?' frown.

From behind him on the couch, Cora snickered and flipped another page of her magazine. "He's just pissed I won the coin toss. Never could take losing." Cora, Stiles noted, was wearing a pair of cheap, glittery crimson devil's horns at a jaunty angle atop her head.

"Plus," she added, fishing a handful of dark chocolate M&Ms out of another bowl at her side, "he's just pissed that Mrs Edelstein downstairs was trick-or-treating with her grandkids and called him the most adorable angel she'd ever seen."

Derek closed his eyes, making a face that wouldn't have looked out of place on a Caravaggio contemplation of eternal suffering and stepped aside to let Stiles in.

Stiles moved past Derek at the door, noting the bowl was full of Milky Ways, Baby Ruths and even some Hersheys Kisses, and deposited his own contributions towards the evening's entertainment (popcorn, soda, and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ because neither Derek nor Cora had ever seen it, and if Stiles had been put on this Earth for a reason, it was to gift socially-stunted werewolves gain a deeper insight into pop culture) and then headed back to snag a Milky Way from Derek's bowl.

"Those are for the kids." Derek's hand curled around Stiles' wrist mid-reach and Stiles turned up to Derek's face, smile in place.

"Come on, sourwolf. Tis the season and all that." Stiles leant over and very, very carefully, planted a kiss on Derek's cheek. Just because.

Candy safely in hand, Stiles grinned and headed to the couch, where, when Derek sat down next to him, he could see that the frown on Derek's place had been replaced by a look of unreadable pleasure and that the tips of his ears had turned a very prominent, almost seasonal, red.


End file.
